


Necessary Calibrations

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Big Clits, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overloading, Overstimulation, PWP, Pathfinder FUCKS, Pining, Rampart has body mods (Apex Legends), Robophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, body mods, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Based on Rampart/Pathfinder art by SquibStash on Twitter! Pathfinder asks Ramya to make him a special little mod, and well, how can she refuse such a cute bot? On one condition, of course. She gets to be the one who gives him a test spin.OrIn which Ramya rides the life out of Pathfinder and effectively makes him glitch out into a mess.
Relationships: Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Rampart | Ramya Parekh/Pathfinder (Apex Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Necessary Calibrations

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna support me, request junk from me, or if you make any art, you can find my social medias here! (Must be 18+ and have age in bio to interact.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess 
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Modding was her thing.

And Pathfinder was her mate.

Put the two together with a lovely, tall robot shyly asking for a certain modification and how could Ramya refuse? Truthfully, she would have done it without the sweetness of him offering to buy her pizza. Or of the screen on his chest lighting up with a pink emoji with hearts and two index fingers pressed together. But it certainly did ease the small bit of nerves she had about pausing her current project.

He wanted something to get off? Sure, she’d give him something to get off. “But on one condition,” She had told him, flipping up her face shield and wiping at grease on her cheek as she leans back on her desk, gesturing at him with her shut off welding torch. “I get to take you for your first ride. What better way than to see if I’ve got it all calibrated?”

The joy on his screen had been rather heartwarming. His legs had bounced from one to the other, his hands clapping and the screen flashing yellow with bright joy. “Of course, friend! I wouldn’t think of anyone else I’d like to be ‘taken for a spin’ by!” And like the good boy he was, he’d leaned down, allowing Ramya to pat his ‘cheek’ fondly before shooing him on his way with a reminder he owed her pizza.

Perhaps calling out to his retreating form ‘With extra sausage!’ went right over his head, but it made her laugh so that’s what really counted.

Simulacrums had a line of attachable toys that had fancy little names for them. Ramya would disagree that saying ‘phallus module’ or ‘Vaginal attachment’ was anything horny sounding- she preferred ‘Homewrecker module’ and ‘Finger blaster 9000’ but okay. She wasn’t the one coming up with the brand names, just hunting for any of use ones. Turns out the compound had a few, and she couldn’t help but wonder who could have ordered these.

So, the murder bot was getting it on,  ey ? Probably with his own left hand and fat tears. Poor sod.

Modifying either to be able to be wired for a MRVN unit isn’t difficult- well, as long as your name is Ramya Parekh, she humbly thinks to herself. The wiring for Pathfinder’s unit isn’t on any blueprints, so she has to call him in during it to do a fitting. Mostly with the poor bot lying on his back and legs spread while she unhooked the paneling at his front. Whoever made him wanted to make sure he could have these attachments, the wiring was dead similar to a simulacrum’s, just needed a bit more adjustments.

It takes maybe three days to complete it, and each day Pathfinder comes trotting in with a pizza in hand and a bounce in his step with excitement written all over his little screen. Normally, Ramya doesn’t get the pleasure of seeing someone come in to check out the work, let alone stay with her. The entire time he expresses his excitement, bouncing around her and well...Ramya can’t say she hates the company.

When the project is complete, Pathfinder is lain out on the ground on a blanket she has folded for him. Damned bot was too tall to put up on a table. Ramya is sat between his legs, carefully clicking the module into place and checking by his hip where a hidden panel was to ensure everything was in place. “Alright, Path, you should see somethin’ about connection establishment. Hit that green button for me, will ya?”

“Can do!” He responds as chipper as ever, hands folded politely at his waist with his screen going from its classic emoji to a bright green screen showing ‘Download’ on the front. Ramya pats his leg affectionately, sitting back between his thighs as she tosses her shirt and sports bra clean over her head as casual as ever.

What? Could you blame a girl for being excited to hitch a ride on a heavily sensitive bot? Not to mention she made that cock gorgeous, if she does say so herself. The cock itself was a deep blue to match his paintjob, ribbed and made of a heavy silicone to feel every bit like a hard cock. The head was smoothed into the shape of it, all the same girth and about a good seven inches long with a girth thick enough she couldn’t quite circle her fingers around it. It was to die for, really, even if it was beautiful in its simplicity. 

A slit at the head area would allow his lubrication reserves to act as cum as well. She’d opted to give him options, flavored lubricants to more natural ones. Pathfinder had gleefully picked up the white lubricant, excited it looked like ‘real cum!’ all in that cheery little tone of his as Ramya had fit it within that panel for him.

“Oh!” Pathfinder exclaims suddenly, drawing Ramya’s attention to him as she kicks herself out of her overalls. Little LED nodes on the side of the cock light up a soft pink, some ‘pre-cum’ leaking out of the tip and letting her know he’s all good to go with the bright ‘100%!’ on his screen.

“Alright, mate, before we get you all sorted out, how about you get  **_ me  _ ** all sorted out? Would hate to make you bust too soon.” Ramya teases, patting his thigh and moving to take his spot as Pathfinder moves with her. She doesn’t expect Pathfinder to be so  enthusiastic about foreplay, but damn if he doesn’t go ‘Woohoo!’ as he sits up to take his spot between her thighs.

His hands are cooler as they press at her strong thighs, pressing them apart to expose the dark hair between her thighs and undoubtedly how wet she is, or how her large clit peeks from her lower lips. Ramya wasn’t embarrassed at what she  had, she knew she was hot. All her piercings exposed across her body including the one on her clit. Pathfinder seems enamored with them, tracing the  dermals on her hips, up to the one on her navel then up to her breasts where he cups them and smooths his thumbs across them. A sigh falls from her lips, tossing her head back with a smile lingering on her lips. “You’ve done this before, mate?”

“Yes!” He practically vibrates with joy with his voice module reflecting the tone. His screen is hot pink with a heart emoji on the front drooling with a dazed expression. Flattering.. “I just have not had the right attachment to do anything besides touch- but! I don’t mind. Especially when they’re as pretty as you!” It’s a coy flirt, one that makes Ramya laugh with her head throwing back to hide a flush on her cheeks. Falling into a soft gasp when he pinches both her nipples, rolling the buds until her hips press upwards into nothing.

“Less talking more stretching, yeah?” It’s probably the last full sentence she’ll get out for the rest of foreplay. Pathfinder’s letting out that little laugh he does, happily grabbing one of the  set aside lubricant bottles to coat his fingers.

Ramya learns rather quickly he wasn’t in the slightest bit kidding about having done this before, not when she’s got two fingers curling inside of her and pounding into her with his other hand pressing on her mound. Using his index and middle to lightly jerk off her clit and massage it, making her cum multiple times all whilst she  arches off the blanket and swears the entire time.

Again, and again, he wrings out her orgasms. Twisting his fingers inwards and letting her hump up against his palm with her fingers twisting into the blankets when three fingers now spread inside her. All while the bastard hums a happy little tone to himself, clearly leaking his own lubricant reserves onto himself in arousal.

A third orgasm hits her with Ramya’s own hips humping against his hand and practically riding his fingers shamelessly with her back arched and her legs trembling. Her head falls back with a loud cry as Pathfinder keeps slamming into that same spot, until she’s twitching and grabbing his wrist with a shaky, almost whiny sound. “Uncle-- okay,  _ uncle,  _ **_ uncle _ ** —P-Path!”

His name catches his attention, his hand pausing and sliding out of her.  ”Oh ! Are you alright, friend?” His screen is blue, the emoji yellow and looking alarmed up until Ramya waves a loose hand at him, panting heavily as her other hand grabs her own hair to keep herself grounded.

“Yes, yes, yes- don't look at me like that, I’m fine. Just need a minute. Supposed to be calibrating you, mate, not having you rail my brains out.” Ramya laughs out breathily, wiping sweat from her brow as she sits up shakily on one arm. Helped up by Pathfinder gently resting a hand on her lower back and making tingles run up her spine. Hm.  _ Feelings _ . Gross. Didn’t need those.

Ever so softly Pathfinder gently winds his arms around her, bringing her head to his screen and pulling her ponytail free. Ramya’s about to complain, but when his fingers are running through her hair and soothing where her hair had been tugged at, well, can’t really complain. Instead, Ramya sighs hard, pressing her cheek to his screen and winding her arms back around his waist to lean into his side. “Alright  ya big softie, you win your cuddling this time.”

“Yay! Go me!”

Ramya snorts, patting the plating of his thigh fondly and hearing the soft hum of static under her ear to signal his screen changing. She can only imagine his own little imagery on the screen with the flashing ‘go me’ across it. Silly bot. 

She can’t help the soft sigh from her lips when his hand tucks strands behind her pierced ear, cursing herself mentally for the fluttering in her chest. Instead, she presses at him, urging Pathfinder to lie down on the blanket in her stead just so she can get a good look at him to stop these damn fluttering feelings in her chest. Perhaps not the best course of action when she’s biting her bottom lip and trying not to smile.

Pathfinder looked a mess without even being touched yet. His screen is hot pink now, a pastel pink emoji on the front with star eyes and his hands folded politely just under his screen. His legs bounce from one to the other as if he would when standing and excited, his cock standing to attention and drooling the white lubricant onto his own waist plating.

A quick run of two of her fingers along its ribbed texture and his hips jerking upwards immediately gives her a hint already of how well it was attached. Ramya can’t help herself, wrapping her fingers around and giving two quick strokes from base to tip. Immediately, Pathfinder lets out this high whining sound littered with static in his vocal module, his head turning to the side and an arm going over his optic as if embarrassed. “O-oh! That feels great!” 

“Don’t need the confidence boost, mate, just lookin’ to see if it’s working is all. Of course it is, though, I modified it after all.”

“A-and it’s always great if it has ‘Rampart’ on it!” He agrees in that ever so chipper tone, even if it does waver and shake when her thumb slides over the slit of his ribbed cock. Her grin is lopsided, soft and holding back the fondness in her heart.

“ Ya damn right it is. Now,” She pauses then, moving on top of him to straddle his waist. Letting her weight settle there, fingers wrapped around his cock to keep him sat upright. “Shall we give you a proper go?”

With how well Pathfinder had stretched her out, sliding down onto him is like a dream. Ramya is a bit overstimulated from earlier still, a small quiver and tightness to her thighs. Pathfinder lets out this surprised ‘oh!’ as she slides onto his girth, his hands finding purchase on her thighs and squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. His screen flashes hot pink, a wave of glitches shooting across it in a wave as the emoji flickers back and forth from drooling with hearts to having its eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out.

“Atta boy.  Feelin ’ alright?” Ramya practically croons out, rolling her hips against his just to watch his screen glitch again and his voice module shake with a moan in reply full of static.  ”I’ll take that as an  enthusiastic yes!”

One hand  rests lightly on his screen to keep her balance, splaying her fingers to make sure to monitor it if his ‘expression’ went sour. As soon as her hips start bouncing, Pathfinder’s voice module comes out with mostly static and glitching of his moans, his head turning to the side and his hands shaking on her thighs. Small sounds leave Ramya’s own lips, watching how well behaved he is under her and just how sensitive this poor bot was. Sheesh, remind her to help him turn that down--

Or well...maybe he could leave it up that high for now. She’d love to be able to do a bit more calibrations on him later. 

“ **_ R-Ra— _ ** **_ aaaa _ ** **_ -mm-y- _ ** **_ ya _ ** **_ - _ ** ” His poor voice glitches and shakes, practically jittering when she starts bouncing her hips on him. She mimics the sound with a low moan, using her hand not balancing on his screen to reach up towards his neck, finding the exposed wiring at where his shoulder meets neck and quirking her fingers inside and lightly tugging.

Pathfinder immediately starts shaking, his legs kicking underneath himself until he can gain purchase and trying to hold Ramya still. She can’t help the grin spreading across her face, slamming her hips down harder and focusing more on him. His screen is a glitched mess of rainbows, flashing an emoji with its eyes rolled back and tongue lolled out and doing two peace signs. She’d ask later where he got that one and for what purpose.

“R-Ramya! My systems a-are overloading!” Poor sod sounds like he could cry if he had the tear ducts to. Pathfinder’s hands slide up along her waist, squeezing as a laugh falls from Ramya’s lips breathlessly.

“Dope.  Ya gonna cum for me, baby boy? Let’s see it." She sighs out, resting both hands on his glitching screen as his voice dissolves into static when her hips pick up the pace. Pathfinder is  cumming not long after, hands shaking on her waist, screen a glitching mess and the only sounds she can make out from him sounding like cut off, distant audio of him crying and whining out. His lubricant reserves feel like cum inside of her, thick and warm and bring Ramya to her own fourth orgasm. Weak and quieter than the others but still making her sigh out in satisfaction.

By the time her hips settle, he’s still shaking and overheating. Concerned, Ramya’s brows knit, stroking a hand over his optic’s cheek and yelping in surprise when suddenly his grapple comes shooting out to the side, hooking into her work bench and grounding him.

Loud laughter flies from her lips as Ramya rests on his cock, one hand covering over her mouth to muffle the snorts falling from her lips as Pathfinder’s screen starts to settle. His overload seems to reboot his systems, his screen flashing pastel blue with a yellow emoji blushing and looking surprised. “Oh dear! I did not mean to do that.”

“ Ey , no sweat, Path. Got a laugh  outta me. Let’s get you cleaned up and check out the data we collected, yeah?” Ramya laughs faintly throughout speaking, going to move off his lap but quickly stopped by his hands on her waist. Much gentler as he makes a soft, sad sound. 

“Boo! Do you think we could cuddle a little before you get up?”

“You want  **_ MORE  _ ** cuddling?! Didn’t I give you cuddles not fifteen minutes ago? You’re  gonna get spoiled at this rate, mate.”

Immediately, his screen flashes to a puppy dog eye emoji with begging hands. Ramya groans, rolling her eyes dramatically as she flops down on top of him instead.  Instantly hearing the ‘yay!!!’ erupting from him as his arms wrap around her and her cheek lies on his warm screen.

Damn bot was going to be the death of her.

Seems like her weak spot would always be machines, hm?


End file.
